


Leftovers

by lordmouthed (AgnesAgathaAgrippina)



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, if the fact that gerri and logan fucked squicks you out then you probably want to skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesAgathaAgrippina/pseuds/lordmouthed
Summary: “Heard you fucked my pops,” Roman had said while he feigned nonchalance by leaning on a dining chair.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought there needed to be more Gerri/Roman in the world.

Gerri opened the door, like she always did. It was just another knock from Roman on another door inside another exorbitant hotel booked courtesy of Logan Roy.

“Hey Gerri,” Roman breathed as he pushed into the room. “Hope you weren’t busy masturbating to C-SPAN.”

“How clever, Roman. Would you like a gold star for that one?” Gerri said as she moved to let him by.

“Yeah, a gold star right on the fridge next to my report card and my macaroni sculpture.”

Gerri was silent and Roman didn’t push for a response.

He meandered to the side table, taking in the typical offerings of alcohol and bottled water. The room was nice, maybe a bit smaller than the suites the Roy entourage was used to, but the architecture was historical and the furniture was designed to match.

“On the outs with Tabitha?” Gerri was leaning against one column of the four-poster bed.

“Oh, you know, I have to start being a real boyfriend at some point, whatever that means,” Roman said while occupying himself with running his fingertips over the rim of each crystal glass.

Gerri quirked at eyebrow at him, finally getting Roman to look up into her eyes. He looked away again, with a smirk.

“I don’t know if that’s better, or easier, or whatever, than being a real COO at some point, which I also apparently don’t know how to be.”

He scuffed his leather shoes on the rug, straightening the already perfectly straight edge.

“You’ll get the hang of it, Roman. You have your rakish charm.”

“Well don’t flatter me _too_ much, Gerri,” Roman chuckled.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Gerri deadpanned. “You’re getting out from under your father’s shadow. He gave you COO, to some extent his reputation gave you the it-girl to date. Now you have to figure out how to keep it all on your own.”

“Oh, yeah,” Roman sneered, waving his arms in jest. “Whoa is me, poor little rich boy playing with daddy’s toys!”

\- - -

They had talked about it a week ago, as much as they talk about anything.

“Heard you fucked my pops,” Roman had said while he feigned nonchalance by leaning on a dining chair.

“Once upon a time,” Gerri retorted on instinct, although she would have preferred to get away by ignoring the statement. “I wasn’t aware you were listening at the door.”

“No shit, I was busy being held hostage at a boarding school with the sons of General McTightass or whatever.” The reminder felt a little fucked up inside him, but the good kind of fucked up, the kind he craved.

“I can assure you it was less than memorable,” Gerri said. She was walking the line between blowing Roman off and taking care of whatever emotions may or may not lie beneath the surface.

“Pfft,” Roman laughs. “He’s your boss. You see the old codger every day. Do you really never think about it?” His voice is shaking just a little, and he hopes Gerri chalks it up to inflection instead of the very real sinking feeling in his gut.

“Not everyone is as obsessed with their sexual activity as you are,” Gerri said, pointing her careful glare straight at Roman, who released his breath. He knew this was a signal to leave her alone, but her acknowledgment was enough to assure him that she wasn’t put off of whatever their relationship was.

“So,” He wandered toward the door. “Are we good?”

Gerri had looked up from her tablet, already returning to work and annoyed at the interruption. “ _I’m_ good.”

\- - -

“Well, are you?” Gerri asked him, still leaning against the post. Roman could feel himself gulp. It felt like the air in the room had been vacuumed out and got replaced with electricity.

“Most people would think that a pretty fucked up thing to imply, Gerri,” Roman knew his voice sounded strained. “I’m just trying to resurrect my absolute shitstorm of a night, so I think to myself: Huh, Gerri must be alone in her room, why don’t I—“

“What, you can’t fuck your own girlfriend so you go scrounging for daddy’s leftovers?” Gerri asked as if it was an everyday question, with an even tone, as if she were sending back an overcooked egg at brunch.

Roman’s mouth went dry. He didn’t think she would bring it up, not after their brief conversation, and especially not like this. But fuck, it did make him hard.

“So what if I am?” Roman looked at Gerri with those wide dark eyes, head tilted down as if he was a dog showing deference.

“You’re pathetic,” She grinned.

“Yeah, I am.” Roman palmed himself through his pants.

Gerri chuckled, as close of an approximation to a giggle as she could get, and turned to sit on the couch. Roman followed her over, prepared to sit beside her on the cushion.

“Not so fast. Dirty animals sit on the floor.”

Roman course corrected, lowering himself the floor in front of Gerri, who had her feet propped up on the ottoman beside him. From this angle, he could see the subtle glisten of her pantyhose in the low light.

“Go on. Touch yourself. A pervert like you can’t go too long without, can you?”

Roman unzipped his pants, slowly taking himself out. He breathed hard. He hadn’t been in a situation where Gerri could see his dick so clearly before, and of all things, that made him nervous.

“You’re disgusting for already being hard,” Gerri said.

Her hands hands moved to the waistline of her skirt, Roman watching with wide eyes as he started pumping his cock. Shimmying the fabric up, she revealed inch after inch of her thigh, while Roman’s breaths grew more shallow and his pace picked up.

“Revolting, Roman,” She murmured as the hem lifted above the swell of her hips, revealing her simple underwear beneath her hose. Roman’s nostrils flared.

“Are you smelling my pussy, Roman? You miserable little freak.”

Roman whined in the back of his throat.

“Come on,” Gerri motioned with her finger for his to scoot closer until she couldreach the back of his head, her fingers threading through his tousled hair.

The touch was so new he could hardly concentrate on anything else until he felt his head being guided toward’s Gerri’s covered crotch. He opened his mouth just as he felt the slide of the nylon against his cheeks, puffing hot air onto her. Her hand on his head told him to stay, and he jerked himself harder when he realized that he’d remain there.

“What do you smell, your father’s dried up cum? Is that what gets you off? Thinking about his semen inside of me, dripping out so you can slurp it up with your vile little mouth?”

Roman moaned, feeling his hips jerk helplessly.

“Mhm,” He nodded into her vulva, where he could just feel her wetness begin to define the cleft between her labia. He stuck his tongue out to lick and taste. Gerri laughed.

“You think I’d let your repulsive tongue inside of me?”

Roman paused.

“No, continue. I can only stand you through spandex, but maybe you’re good for something anyway,” Gerri tightened her grip on his hair.

Roman shivered, feeling the beginning of his orgasm that once felt so far away. He let his tongue lave across the raspy surface of the hose.

“Is that what you’d like? To have your creepy freak body used for pleasure?” Gerri’s voice dripped with condescension. “Sex may be the only use for you, Roman, you useless little aberration.”

Roman moaned again, hanging on by a string.

“Do you really think you could fuck me?” She stared into his eyes, unwavering.

With wide eyes Roman shook his head, no.

“Of course you couldn’t. You can’t even fuck me with your mouth, how could you expect to fuck me with your worthless, disgusting dick?”

Roman shut his eyes and moaned into her, his body tensing as he spurted his load on the hardwood floor. His hips rocked through his orgasm, eyebrows knitted tight as he pushed his face into Gerri, breathing her in.

Gerri’s fingers in his hair released, letting him lean back from her crotch, but he didn’t take the opportunity. Once his breathing became regular, he pressed his tongue back into the gusset of her hose.

“Oh, cut it out,” Gerri said, nudging him away and closing her legs. “You got what you needed.”

Roman just looked at her, sitting on the floor with a hand on her knee.

“You better clean that up, unless you want to have to slip the maid an early bonus.”

Gerri motioned to Roman’s cum drying on the floor, dodging it as she moved from the couch to the side table and poured herself a martini. Roman scuffled to the bathroom and back, wiping his cum off the floor with a rag and tossing it on the tile across from the vanity.

“Your father trusts you, Roman,” Gerri said, stirring her cocktail.

“Yeah, well, first time I’ve heard of that,” Roman said, and Gerri couldn’t tell if he was earnest or just being bashful. “But maybe I’m on my way.”


End file.
